powerrangersfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
All Rangers and Riders! Fight to the end!
This is a movie team-up of all Rangers and Riders. They are mostly sorted into teams for the title of the Mighty Morphin Power Riders. TEAM ACTION Power Rider Action= Daniel Sykes Ninja Steel Blue= Preston Kamen Rider Torque= Chance GD Gold=Dick Marks Lost Rider Possession (red) TEAM Mythic Megaforce Red= Troy Burrows (Myth) Blue= Noah (Myth) Green= Jake Holling (Myth) Yellow= Gia Moran (Myth) Pink= Emma Goodall (Myth) TEAM RANGER RED Red Japan Eletric Red Alien Red= Aurico Mystic Red= Nick Samurai Red= Jayden Shiba TEAM RIDER BLUE Lost Rider Possession (Blue) Power Rider Medal (Sea Form)= Edward Power Rider Ravenclaw= Jacky Lost Rider Beetle Lost Rider Secondary TEAM WOMEN Lost Masked Rider Blue Wind Ranger= Tori Hanson Jam= Blake Ranger Yellow= Summer Pink Lightspeed Ranger= Dana Mitchell TEAM FLYING Power Rider Medal (Phoenix)= Ankh Kamen Rider Wing Knight= Len Masked Rider Amazon Yellow Dino Ranger= Kira Ford Mighty Morphin Pink= Kimberly Hart TEAM RACE Super Turbo Red Power Rider Drive (Formula)= Connor Ranger Green= Ziggy Grover Power Rider Medal (Lion)= Leo Turbo Pink= Cassie TEAM DETECTIVE Power Rider Mechanical= Jim Lost Rider G3X Electric green S.P.D. Yellow Ranger= Z Heart Ranger TEAM CARD Ace Ranger Megaforce Blue= Noah (Key Clone) Lost Rider Ace Kamen Rider Wrath= Nolan Lost Rider History TEAM INSECT Lost Rider Mantis Navy Thunder Ranger= Blake Bradley Masked Rider Warrior Commander Lost Rider Bee Mystic Pink= Vida TEAM NINJA Masked Rider ZX Aqituar Blue= Cestro Green Samurai Ranger= Cam Watanabe Yellow ninja mask Ninja Steel Pink= Sarah TEAM DANDY Lost Rider Ancient Lost Rider Skull Dino Charge Blue= Koda Wolf Warrior= Leanbow Blue Sentarian TEAM JIRO Masked Rider Black Lost Rider Techno Gold Samurai Ranger= Antonio Garcia Lost Galaxy Blue= Kai Chen Robo Knight TEAM TAKAIWA Lost Rider 555 Blue Space Ranger= T.J. Johnson Power Rider Duo= Phillip and Daniel Barns Power Rider Astro= Piper Van Wagenen Power Rider Orange= Kody TEAM PROTO-ACTION Power Rider Proto-action= Dan Kuruto Power Rider Quest= Bill Power Rider Grape= Manny Yellow Owl Ranger Lost Ranger Pink TEAM RESURECTION Magna Defender Sliver Space Ranger= Zhane Masked Rider Warrior Two Black Space Ranger= Carlos Vallerte Power Rider Signal= Simon Heyland THE LOST TEAM GHOST Power Rider Race= Eli Sykes Lost Rider Card Lost Rider Gills Power Rider Banana= Kite Lost Rider Armor MIGHTY MORPHIN POWER RIDERS Red= Daniel Sykes, Eli Sykes Blue= Preston, Lost Rider Card Green=Chance, Lost Rider Gills Yellow= Dick Marks, Kite Pink= Lost Rider Possesion (Red), Lost Rider Armor OTHERS: Lost Rangers: Red, Blue, green, Yellow Loat Rangers Cards: Flush ranger, Heart Ranger, Diamond Ranger, King Ranger Lost Rangers World= Blue France, Black Cozak, Orange Russia, Pink America Lost Rangers Eletric: Eletric Blue, Eletric Yellow, Eletric Pink Lost Rangers Gem: Gem Red, Gem Blue, Gem Black, Gem Yellow, Gem Pink Lost Rangers Dyna Force: Dyna Red, Dyna Black, Dyna Blue, Dyna Yellow, Dyna Pink Lost Rangers Plasmatic: Plasmatic Red, Plasmatic Blue, Plasmatic Green, Plasmatic Yellow, Plasmatic Pink Lost Rangers Ninja Mask: Red Ninja Mask, Blue Ninja Mask, Black Ninja Mask, Pink Ninja Mask, Proto Mask Lost Rangers School: Math Red, P.E. Black, English Blue, Music Yellow, Religion Pink Lost Rangers Flight: Flight Red, Flight Blue, Flight Black, Flight Yellow, Flight Pink Masked Rider Masked Rider Warrior Commander Masked Rider V3 Riderman Masked Rider X Masked Rider Amazon Strongman Kamen Rider Dragon Knight, Incisor, Camo, Strike, Thrust, Sting, Axe, Spear, Siren, Wrath Lost Rider Kuuga Lost Rider Agito Lost Rider Hi-Tec Lost Rider Possesion (Yellow and Purple) Lost Rider Bat Lost Rider Decade Power Rider Gryffindor Power Rider Hufflepuff Power Rider Slytherin Power Rider Orange Power Rider Ghost Power Rider Quest Power Rider Target Power Rider Race Power Rider Life Power Rider Romance Power Rider Game